The Effects of Chocolate Icecream
by Redsparrow3
Summary: Clive and Luke are in the park and they seem to have lost the Professor. Hey look there's Emily and Micky. Maybe they can help and even give Luke some of their icecream, too. Wait, icecream? Luke and chocolate icecream equals bad news. The effects of chocolate icecream...


Authors Note:

This is a story dedicated to the ice creams we ate 5 minutes ago.

Enjoy :)

XXXX

Emily and Micky sat on a park bench and ate their ice creams that they just got from the ice cream stand across the street from where they are now. Emily's was a macadamia ice cream and Micky's was a mint choc chip ice cream covered in chocolate and light blue star sprinkles that tasted like rainbows.

As they ate they saw two familiar faces run towards them in panic.

"Micky! Emily! We've lost the Professor!" Luke shouted at them. He stopped in front of them, as Clive righted himself beside him.

"What do you mean 'Lost the Professor'?" Emily asked in confusion.

"One minute he was standing next to us and the next he had vanished!" Clive answered.

"Are you sure the Professor didn't lose you? I mean, he is the adult of the family." Micky responded.

"No, I think we lost him. Will you please help us find him? Please?" Clive begged.

"Sure." Micky answered enthusiastically.

"Fine…" Emily replied, not really wanting to go.

Emily and Micky got off the park bench and started to walk with Luke and Clive.

"So, where did you last see him?" Emily investigated.

"Next to the ice cream stand." Luke replied.

"We were just over there and we didn't see him!" Micky told Luke and Clive.

"I can tell you were at the ice cream stand." Luke said licking his lips. "Can I have some of your ice cream?" he asked Emily.

"No." Emily answered.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please, with cherries on top?"

"No."

"Fine, then. I'm not going to move until you give me some." Luke stopped on the spot and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Look, do you want to find the professor or not?" Emily asked him.

"Not until you give me some ice cream."

Micky and Clive had finally realised that Emily and Luke had stopped and had turned around to come back to where they were standing.

"Fine… you can have one little bite." Emily gave in and handed Luke the ice cream.

Luke took the ice cream from her and took a giant bite out of the middle of the ice cream. Emily watched in disgust as he devoured most of it.

"Here you go." Luke tried to hand the ice cream back to her.

"Uh, no thanks. You can have it." She told him, waving her hands in disgust.

"Yay!" Luke cheered.

Micky and Clive got back to where they were and told Emily and Luke to hurry up.

After about twenty minutes, they were back at the ice cream stand.

"We're back where we started!" Micky complained.

"We've been walking in circles." Emily moaned and kicked at the ground angrily.

"Well I don't mind..." Luke said grinning while licking his lips and staring at the ice cream stand, Clive rolled his eyes and walked up to the man in a white hat, who was selling the ice creams.

"One triple chocolate fudge triple scoop ice cream, one lemonade icy pole, one rainbow ice cream and one vanilla ice cream with red heart sprinkles, please." Clive said and handed the muscular ice cream man twenty dollars.

"Here you go young man." the ice cream man said in his husky voice, smiling warmly at Clive as he handed him the four icy treats.

Clive walked back over to Micky, Emily and Luke and handed Micky the rainbow one, Emily the one with heart sprinkles, Luke the triple chocolate fudge triple scoop and kept the lemonade icy for himself.

"Heart sprinkles?" Emily asked raising an eyebrow before suddenly grinning maniacally and shoving the ice cream into Clive's face.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" she declared evilly and got herself a shake of the head and a disapproving look from Micky.

"Must you?" Micky asked her friend and was answered with a happy, toothy grin.

"Yes. Of course, you know that." Emily told her.

"I'M DONE!" Luke suddenly screeched and they all turned to him.

"Why does Luke have chocolate around his…? Clive? What ice cream did you buy him?" Micky asked with panic, Clive then face palmed himself.

"You don't want to know."

"PROOOOFEESSSSSAAAAAAAAA" Luke screamed and went charging through the park.

"Luke!" Clive called out after him.

"Did his voice just break?" Emily asked since his voice was so high pitched.

"Let's roll." Micky said before charging after the hyperactive boy.

The three sprinted after Luke, across the park, through the flower beds and up and down the big oak tree. If Luke hadn't just then ran into a tall man wearing a top hat Clive, Emily and Micky would have died of pure exhaustion.

"Professor." Luke said as he embraced the tall man in a bone crunching hug.

"Luke what has gotten into you, my boy?" The Professor choked out as Emily, Micky and Clive walked up to them, Clive with a guilty expression on his face.

"Chocolate." was the reply the professor got.

"Where did Luke get chocolate from?" The professor asked raising his eyebrows.

"Clive." Emily stated a-matter-of-factly and pointed at him while grinning.

"I think you should start running…" Micky whispered to Clive.

"CHOCOLATE!" Luke screeched once more.

XXXX

Authors Note:

We hope you enjoyed the story :)

Please review it

Sincerely, Redsparrow3 and Banana Boat


End file.
